Keeper
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Just an idea i came up with while writing something else. Definite two-shot possible three-shot. Wam. Cam.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly  
**

Wendy stood in front of the door looking at Sam with puppy dog eyes. She knew Sam could easily move her. She was hoping to disarm and distract her so she'd stay home.

'Really?'

'I just don't understand why you _need_ to go there.'

'She's still my friend and she needs me.'

'_I_ need you.'

Sam closed the distance between. She stroked the side of her face and kissed her gently. Wendy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She moved them away from the door and onto the couch a few feet away. She spun around, fell backwards, and pulled Sam down with her. Sam broke the kiss. 'I have to go.' Wendy let her go and got off the couch.

'I can't promise I'll be here when you return,' Wendy said.

Sam ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her. Wendy looked like the innocent 24 yr old from four years ago. 'Where are you going to go?'

'Anywhere. I'm not going to sit here while you run back to her.'

'Do you really think I'm going back to her? I love you. We're together. Nothing's going to change that. You have my heart now. All she has is memories and a friend. A _friend_ That's all she's going to have. Now, the sooner I leave the sooner I can return.'

Wendy listened to her and knew she wasn't going to win this argument. Sam was still Sam and always got her way. She just hoped she was strong enough. She walked to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Hurry back.'

'I will. I promise.' With that she left.

'She had your heart first,' Wendy said to the closed door. She watched it for fifteen long minutes hoping Sam would have changed her mind and return but she didn't.

**A/N: Thought of this as I was writing something else. Decided to make it a two-shot possible three-shot depending on how the second one goes. R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly  
**

Sam arrived at the Emergency Room and almost immediately spotted Carly sitting alone in a corner covered in blood and crying. Carly was up and hugging her the minute their eyes locked.

'Oh my God,' Sam said when they finally parted and she was looking at her. 'Is Spencer going to be ok?'

'I'm so glad you're here. He's in surgery. They say it's really bad.'

'How did this happen?'

'Someone . . . . . Someone tried to rob us. He had a gun,' Carly said through tears. They were now seated. Carly was nestled in Sam's arms as if she was protecting her from the world.

'I'm so sorry Carls.'

'You're here now.'

Sam was extremely pissed. Beyond pissed and worried. Spencer practically raised her and was like her brother/father too. First, she'd make sure Spencer and Carly were ok. Then, she'd make a few phone calls to relatives find out who did this and make them pay. Sam and Carly waited to hear something. They talked about the past and how things _used_ to be. Sam had to steer the conversation away from them getting back together a few times. Carly got up every fifteen or twenty minutes to check in with the nurse but would return with a somber look. After two hours of nothing Sam had had enough. She got up walked over to the nurse. Carly was begging her not to the whole time saying to 'be patient'.

'Excuse me, we've been waiting over two hrs. can you tell me is Spencer Shay out of surgery?'

'Who,' the lady asked with bored expression on her face.

'Spencer Shay. He was brought in a few hours ago. He was shot in the chest.'

'I'm sorry but no one came in here with a gun shot wound.'

'What do you mean no one came in with a gun shot wound?' Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't. Would she? 'That girl,' Sam said pointing to Carly who was standing a few feet away, 'What was she coming up here for?'

'Her. She kept asking me what time it was.'

Sam spun around and headed straight to Carly fury in her eyes. 'Where's Spencer?'

'Home,' Carly said meekly. 'But we had a good time didn't we. You held me. We were laughing. You still love me. '

Sam dragged her outside and pushed her up against the side of the building. Since the first time they met this is the closest Sam had come to hitting Carly. If it was anyone else they'd be bleeding right now. 'You're sick. Sicker than I thought. You need professional help. Whose blood is that on you? Never mind I don't want to know. Lose my number and _never_ call me again. Ever.'

Sam jumped in her car and drove home.

**A/N: So the first chapter was admittedly slow paced and not much info. Hopefully this makes up for it. Read and review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly  
**

'So how was you're trip,' Wendy asked as Sam walked in and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Sam told her as she sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

'Well, I do,' she said as she grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v. 'Where'd you go?' She stared at Sam but go no answer. 'To see her? Why? I thought it was over? You're here so I'm guessing things didn't go as you planned.'

'There was no plan. I didn't go there to get back with her,' Sam said frustrated. 'I just, . . . She . . .,' Sam sighed. 'It's complicated.

'Then uncomplicate it. Tell me what the hell is going on. You jump up in the middle of the night to go see her and return five hours later with an attitude, at _me_. The one you supposedly love.' 'Wen-' 'No. When we got together you told me it was over between you two. I believed you. Then you pull this shit.' She sighed as she walked away. 'I should've stayed at my mother's.'

'What?'

'I left already,' she said spinning around. 'After you left I waited for you. Stared at the door for almost an hour before I realized you were gone. I packed my bags and left. I didn't even leave a note. I just wanted to forget you and forget the last four plus years of my life.'

'So, why'd you come back?'

'I almost didn't. I was at my mother's house when I realized I didn't want to lose out to a memory. I came back because I'm willing to fight for you as long as you're willing to fight for _us_.'

'I am.'

'Are you? I can't be here with you thinking that at any moment she'll call and you'll leave again.'

'You don't. I promise. I'm done with her,' Sam said placing her hand in Wendy's.

Wendy removed her hand from Sam's. 'You said the same thing almost five years ago. Yet, you left tonight when she called. How exactly did she get your number anyway?'

'I don't know.' Sam saw the disbelieving look in Wendy's eyes. 'I swear I don't know. Look, I didn't tell you everything five years ago. I left some things out trying to remember who she was, not who she became but you need to know. Everything.'

Sam told Wendy everything that happened between her and Carly during their relationship. The psychological abuse. The cheating. The lies. Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Carly she knew before she moved away was nothing like the Carly Sam described to her.

'So is Spencer ok,' Wendy asked when Sam was done.

'Yea. He was pretty pissed when I told him what happened.'

'That explains alot. I wish you had trusted me sooner with this. It would have made things easier between us.'

'I know. I know. I'm sorry.'

Wendy hugged her. After about three minutes of silence she spoke. 'My bags are still packed.'

'You're leaving,' Sam asked panicked.

'No. No, nothing like that. I was thinking _we_ could leave. Go somewhere, anywhere and just relax. I have vacation time.'

'How did I get so lucky,' Sam asked after kissing her.

'Well, I always did have a thing for blondes,' Wendy said teasingly.

'I can be ready in ten minutes.'

'Hmm, in ten minutes you'll be too preoccupied. We'll leave tonight,' she said as she straddled her and kissed her passionately.

**End.**


End file.
